Can't Believe it was Me all Along one shot
by Blu The Healer
Summary: Hi everyone! So.. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! Its a one shot and its about the couple NejiTen! Hope u enjoy!


"Wow it's beautiful. I'd never seen anything like this. But I must know, who was your inspiration? For something so beautiful, so pure, to be written on paper you must have had an inspiration, didn't you?"

"You're right." Neji answered.

"Then, tell me who was it? I ought to give that girl a round of applause."

I knew; when he spoke her name, it wouldn't do any good on me. But I had to try. The lyric was just simply wonderful. Every verse, every word was filled with such strong emotion, that when I read it, it made me shudder a little.

He took a step forward, so that he could be closer to me. His sparkling silver eyes locked to mine. I felt nervous. He'd never seen me with those eyes.

"Then you start applauding to yourself." he said. A gentle smile lined across his face.

"Huh?" I muttered to myself. The shock was just too strong for me to handle.

How could something so amazingly beautiful had come from the thought of someone like me? I'm nothing special compared to the other girls. What am I? Another punk? My negative thinking got interrupted by his voice.

" For you were the inspiration to this." he said

I still couldn't believe it. That song was like the most beautiful love declaration ever made. And it was mine. It was dedicated to me. How could a guy like Neji feel in such a way? and towards me? Then again, my thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"I know it's a cheesy thing but…"

I interrupted

"It's really beautiful but…?"

" How could I've written such a thing?" he completed

"Yeah."

"Well, it depends a lot on what you're thinking." he explained

"Like when you drum." He continued. "Even though you're a girl, you drum with such an intensity that I sometimes wonder, where does she get all that force from? 'Cuz you must have your own inspiration too, right? Maybe the same that makes you sng so beautifully."

O…k? Now I'm confused. How did he knew about the singing? It was supposed to be a secret. I tried to focus.

"Yeah. I do."

"May I know?" Neji asked. His eyes now filled with curiosity.

"It's you." I answered shyly. "Everytime you're away or do something stupid or think about power or revenge or act like a jerk, every time I see you closer to the dark, it all makes me so mad. Then I use the drums to free my anger, my anguish" I explained.

" I see." Neji responded.

"But it all made me realize something."

"What?"

"I can't live without you." I was about to continue but he interrupted.

Was I crazy? I was telling him everything. But he didn't seem freaked out . He looked at me as if he'd understood exactly how I felt.

"So you feel it too? I don't know about you but every time something goes wrong I just feel this unbearable urge to protect you. Ever since the day of the auditions, I felt different, somehow."

He came closer to me. Our faces away from each other.

" Yep." I couldn't think anymore. His eyes held mine with such intensity I had to stop thinking to keep standing still.

He began to walk me to the corner of the room. Once my back was touching the wall he took my hand and held it tight while his other hand was almost touching my waist. He was leaning closer, our lips, so close. So, so close. I resigned myself that my first kiss would be here, in the old mirror room. At least it was midnight, so that meant that nobody would be here to presence it. His lips touched mine in less that a second. My eyes were gently closed. Now his hand was on my waist, holding me tightly. Our joined hands pressed against the wall. I placed my other hand on his neck. I never thought a kiss could be so… delightful. I always saw it as the most disgusting thing. But right now, it just felt so good. His lips pressed against mine. He gently pulled away. Did I do something wrong? Was my breath ok?

" We should leave." he said" Its getting late"

He looked at me with lovely, caring eyes, as if I were the most frail thing. Like I might break at any moment.

I nodded.

"But now" he said "you know how I feel"

"And now you know how I feel too."

He pecked my cheek and disappeared into the darkness.

I was left alone. But I could hear Neji say my name "Tenten". I grinned and walked back home. I was too dizzy to do anything else today.

So what do ya' think?Its my first story so it might not be so great.

PS: This story is inspired in a fragment of an original story I wrote myself. I just changed the names. XD Hope u enjoyed.

Now pliz comment.

Thank u!!


End file.
